User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 4: ComebAck
The next morning Damian and Kaylin arrive at the police station. '' '''Damian:' I can't believe they made my daughter stay the night at the police station. Damian and Kaylin go to the desk. '' '''Damian:' I'd like to know if my daughter is still being harassed by you all. Kaylin: Dad, calm down. Suddenly Officer Linguini walks out of a back room. '' '''Kelly': She's free to go. Officer Linguini walks up to shake Damian's hand, but Damian doesn't shake her hand. '' '''Kelly: '''Well, um, I'm sorry for this mishap. All of her alibis check out. This is all one big misunderstanding. '''Damian': Yeah damn right it is. Kaylin: Dad. Kelly: I know this can be frustrating. But we have a lead on something that might be a lot more serious than an anonymous framing. Kaylin: What is it? Kelly: We think your friend, Alex, wasn't in a car accident. We think she might have been murdered. Damian: Oh my. Kelly: Would you like to sit down? Kaylin: Yes please. Kaylin walks over to the chairs and sits down with her father. '' '''Kelly:' Tori should be out soon, don't worry. A few minutes later Tori walks out. '' '''Tori:' Some police force we had. Damian: '''Are you okay honey? '''Tori: Yes dad, I'm fine. It isn't like I was waterboarded or anything. Damian: Right, uh, okay. Anyways, Kaylin I'm driving you to school now okay? Kaylin: Okay. Meanwhile at school a student council meeting is in progress. '' '''Chris:' Okay, so I propose a vote. Dani comes in late, and walks over to her seat. '' '''Dani: '''Sorry I'm late guys, I overslept. '''Chris:' Well Dani, this isn't like you is it? Dani: '''No Chris, I suppose not. But everyone makes mistakes. '''Random Student: Everybody has those days? Chris: No. Now is not the time for Hannah Montana lyrics okay? I thought we discussed this. Dani: Can we just stick to the point? Chris: Ah yes. We were just about to take a vote to diminish funding for the debate team. Dani: Excuse me? You can't just do that. I'm the leader, I won't allow this. Chris gets up and walks over to Dani. '' '''Chris': Is there a problem, Miss Cooney? Dani: No, Chris. Ugh, I don't have time for this. Dani gets up and walks off. '' '''Chris:' Right. Anyway, let's take a vote. Later at lunch the four girls are sitting together. '' '''Catie:' You just walked off? Dani: I couldn't take it there anymore. Chris is such an ass. Sarah: Agreed. It's probably good you walked off. I don't like him. Kaylin: '''The police say Alex was murdered. ''The three other girls turn around. '' '''Catie: '''Wait, what? '''Kaylin: My dad and officer Linguini were talking about it. It's just all too much. There's a comotion towards the back of the lunch room. Lucas, Alex's brother, walks into the room. '' '''Sarah:' It's his first day back. Dani: '''Wow. I wonder how he is doing. '''Sarah: '''He's walking towards us. ''Lucas walks over to the girls. '' '''Lucas: Hi. Dani: Hey, Lucas. Lucas: Uh, my mom wants you four to come over later. She kinda wants to talk to you. Sarah: Ehm, okay. Kaylin: '''I'll be there. '''Lucas: Good, thanks. Lucas walks off. '' '''Dani:' Weird. Catie: We'll see. Yazzy walks over and sits next to them. '' '''Yazzy': Intense no? Sarah: What? Yazzy: Him being back so soon. Losing your sister like that. So tragic. Catie: Yeah, totally. Yazzy: So. I need to do my makeup now. Yazzy leaves basically the same way she came in. '' '''Kaylin:' She is really, ehm... Dani: Weird? Kaylin: Yeah, pretty much. Dani: '''Meh, that's why we love her so much. ''The girls and Yazzy are shown in English class. '' '''Zach: Lord Of The Flies, an interesting novel. It really grasps the emotion, and makes you want to read more. Chad: Boring isn't it? Sarah: Yeah, pretty much. Chad: I never liked reading. I'm much more into music. Sarah: Oh hey, so am I! Chad: That's so cool. What bands do you like? Zach: Could we keep it quiet for a few more minutes? The teacher has run out of writing space on the blackboard. He is going to turn the side flap of the board, but when he does, there is suddenly a message on the board. “I know all of your secrets –A” '' '''Zach:' Uhm.. Catie: Oh my god.... Zach: Does anyone know anything about this? The four girls receive a text message. '' ''“Like I said before, tell anyone about this and I'll make your life a living hell –A” '' ----------------- ''A black figure is shown at a bar, ordering something. '' '''Bartender': Here is your grilled cheese. That'll be 4 dollars. The black figure gives her the money. '' '''Bartender:' Thank you darlin'. ''The figure walks over to the tables and sits down. The figure is seen writing a note, the only thing that can be read is “--A” '' Category:Blog posts